Malam Bersalju
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Salju yang terus turun Jangan berhenti menutupi tubuh ini Biarkan ku membeku 'tuk pergi menyusulnya. EunHae/HaeHyuk Fanfic. DLDR. RnR?


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Malam Bersalju

Cast :

Eunhyuk

Donghae

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari MV BoA – Key of Heart, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

_Malam bersalju itu mengingatkanku padanya._

_Mengingatkanku saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya…_

_Dan saat terakhir aku melihatnya…_

.

.

.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" seorang berambut blonde mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae yang sedang memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju di halaman sekolah. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menunjukkan senyuman lebar yang menampakkan gusinya yang merah. Gummy Smile. Manis. Itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Donghae saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Terima kasih." Donghae balas tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapan Donghae dan membantu Donghae memungut buku-buku itu.

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Pemuda bernama Eunhyuk itu berdiri dan memberikan buku yang sudah tersusun rapi itu pada Donghae. "Oh, ya, Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku Lee Donghae dari kelas 12-1. Kalau kau?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"Kelas 12-3." Eunhyuk tersenyum kembali. "Kenapa malam bersalju begini kau masih berada di sekolah?"

Donghae menunjukkan buku-buku itu. "Mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku baru selesai merapikan gedung olahraga sehabis kegiatan klub basket," ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengajak Donghae.

"Ramen? Dimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tahu tempat ramen yang enak. Akan kutraktir kau!" Eunhyuk mengambil sebagian buku yang ada di tangan Donghae. "Ayo kita kembalikan ini dulu."

Donghae mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan berdua menuju perpustakaan. Entah kenapa, Donghae merasa nyaman saat berada di samping Eunhyuk. Darahnya berdesir cepat dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Mungkinkah dia jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Suara Eunhyuk yang khas terdengar saat Donghae baru saja meletakkan sumpitnya di dalam mangkok. Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat bersemangat itu. "Bagaimana? Enak 'kan ramennya?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ini pertama kalinya aku makan ramen sejak pulang dari Amerika tahun lalu dan ini ramen terenak yang pernah aku makan."

Eunhyuk menunjukkan senyum khasnya. Lagi, dada Donghae terasa seperti di sengat listrik puluhan ribu volt. Tiba-tiba tangan Eunhyuk memegang tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae kaget dan wajah Donghae langsung memerah.

"Aku senang bisa mengobrol seperti ini denganmu," ujar Eunhyuk pelan. Rona merah bisa terlihat dari kedua pipi putihnya. "Selama ini aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu, Donghae."

Donghae terkejut. Wajahnya kini makin memerah. "M-maksudmu?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendongak, mencoba menatap kedua mata Donghae. "Aku… Aku menyukaimu, Donghae."

'Deg'

Donghae pingsan di tempat –Ralat- Donghae sangat terkejut kali ini, tapi kemudian dia balas menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat. "Aku juga." Donghae menelus pipi Eunhyuk. "Sejak pertama kali melihat senyumanmu, aku jadi sangat menyukaimu."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. Suara Donghae terdengar begitu dalam dan bersungguh-sungguh. Perlahan air mata Eunhyuk mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya. Air mata kebahagiaan. Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat manis pada Donghae. Begitu juga Donghae. Tersenyum sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

_Dialah cinta pertama, sekaligus cinta terakhirku…_

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun sejak malam itu. Tujuh tahun sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Donghae memutuskan untuk melamar Eunhyuk dengan sebuah cincin berlian dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Di malam bersalju, mereka bertemu. Eunhyuk duduk di hadapan Donghae. Masih dengan senyuman yang sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Donghae berlutut di hadapannya, membuka kotak kecil hitam itu dan menunjukkan isinya pada Eunhyuk.

"Menikahlah denganku." Satu pernyataan yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. Dia terdiam sejenak. Menetapkan hatinya. Tak lama dia menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui lamaran Donghae.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu." Air mata itu mengalir lagi, namun kali ini tidak diketahui, air mata kebahagiaan atau sebaliknya.

Donghae menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Eunhyuk lalu mengecup telapak tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Donghae lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

_Cinta yang menyakitkan._

.

.

.

"Donghae! Donghae, maafkan aku!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae yang sudah begitu marah padanya. "Donghae! Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Bagaimana amarah Donghae tidak memuncak begitu dia melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di bar berdua dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu mengacak rambut Eunhyuk, mencumbu Eunhyuk layaknya Donghae mencumbunya. Donghae begitu sakit hati melihat orang lain bisa menyentuh Eunhyuk dengan tangan kotor mereka.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari tarikan Eunhyuk. Dia menatap Eunhyuk. Marah, sedih, sakit, sekaligus jijik.

"Benci." Kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk terjatuh ke atas lantai bar. Donghae meninggalkannya. Eunhyuk langsung mengejarnya. Donghae mengambil mobilnya, lalu dengan mobil itu dia melaju di atas jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai menuju rumahnya. Eunhyuk mengikutinya dengan taksi. Mencoba mengejar Donghae. Malam itu, salju turun lagi.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi begitu dia sampai ke rumahnya. Dia segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tak lama Eunhyuk sampai ke rumahnya. Membayar ongkos taksi lalu memasuki halaman rumah Donghae. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Donghae dengan sangat kuat. Berkali-kali dia menekan bel namun tidak dihiraukan. Dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Donghae.

"_Halo?"_

"Donghae! Buka pintunya. Dengar dulu penjelasanku." Eunhyuk melemparkan kata-kata itu begitu Donghae sudah mengangkat telepon darinya.

"_Apalagi yang harus kudengar? Sudah cukup aku melihat semuanya."_

"Maafkan aku, Donghae. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tolong, Donghae keluarlah sebentar."

"…"

"Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau keluar."

"_Pulanglah. Sebentar lagi ada badai salju."_

"Tidak! Aku akan menunggumu disini!" Eunhyuk tetap bersikeras.

"_Terserahmu. Aku membencimu."_

Donghae langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia mencampakkan ponselnya entah kemana. Kesal. Dia sangat kesal. Sedangkan Eunhyuk berdiri di luar rumahnya. Salju yang semakin deras tidak sedikitpun membuat Eunhyuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia harus meyakinkan Donghae kalau gadis itulah yang menggodanya.

"Donghae! Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau percaya padaku!" teriaknya.

Donghae yang mendengar itu segera membuka tirai jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dia melihat Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di sana. Namun dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia menutup tirainya kembali lalu pergi menaiki tempat tidurnya. Dia menarik selimutnya dan mencoba tidur.

.

.

.

Pukul 01.30 sekarang. Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Udara sangat dingin karena badai salju di luar rumah. Dia teringat akan Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dia pikir Eunhyuk sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Penasaran, Donghae berjalan ke arah jendela lalu membuka tirainya dan terlihatlah Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di sana. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Dia…"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Eunhyuk limbung dan terjatuh ke atas salju. Kedua mata Donghae membulat. Dia segera mengambil pakaian tebalnya lalu pergi untuk menyelamatkan Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun, dia sangat mencintai Eunhyuk.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang menggigil. Mengelus pipi pucat itu agar mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Kedua mata Eunhyuk terbuka lalu menatap Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia.

"K-kau keluar juga… K-kau s-suda-hhh… memaaf-kanku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Bodoh. Jangan bicara dulu!" Air mata Donghae mengalir deras. Eunhyuk menghentikan tangan Donghae yang masih mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"A-ku melihat… Ma..laikat…"

"Kau berhalusinasi! Dingin sekali ya?" Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat.

"Aku b-bahagia… bersama..mu." Nafas Eunhyuk mulai terputus. "Jaga d-dirimu, Hae.. A-ku mencintaimu…"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pelukan Donghae. Donghae menepuk-nepuk wajah Eunhyuk pelan. Tubuhnya yang terasa sangat dingin dan bibirnya yang pucat membuat Donghae sangat panik.

"Eunhyuk?" Donghae mencoba membangunkan Eunhyuk. Namun dia tidak bisa, Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada. Raga itu sekarang kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Hyukjae!" Air matanya mengalis sangat deras membasahi wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat damai.

Malam bersalju, menjadi saksi seorang pemuda yang kehilangan kekasihnya. Malam bersaljulah yang mengubur semua kenangan pemuda itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap ke langit di tengah malam bersalju. Tepat satu tahun kematian Eunhyuk. Dia duduk di tengah halaman rumahnya hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Eunhyuk… aku merindukanmu…" Nafas Donghae tersengal karena dinginnya salju yang menusuk tulang. "Aku akan menyusulmu sekarang…."

Donghae menggenggam _cutter_ di tangannya. Lalu dengan _cutter_ itu dia menyayat nadinya. Darah mengalir deras. Mengotori salju itu dengan merahnya. Donghae tersenyum. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas salju. Kedua matanya terpejam. Merasakan Eunhyuk berada di sampingnya sekarang. Nafas terakhirnya berhembus. Damai.

.

.

.

_Salju yang terus turun  
Jangan berhenti menutupi tubuh ini  
Biarkan ku membeku 'tuk pergi menyusulnya_

(Soundless Voice)

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
